No 6 - Traduction
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Traduction des tomes 6, 7, 8 et 9 de "No.6", romans d'Atsuko Asano. Plus d'informations à l'intérieur.
1. Préambule

_Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur site pour publier ça…_

**Important**

« **No.6** » est l'œuvre d'Atsuko Asano. Elle a été adaptée en manga, puis en anime, mais c'est à l'origine une série de neuf volumes. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être déjà lu les premiers tomes et s'étonnent de ne pouvoir trouver la suite. Cessez de chercher, les éditions qui se chargeaient de la traduction en français – les Editions Rocher – ont cessé la traduction au tome cinq. Les tomes six, sept, huit et neuf ne sont donc pas disponibles en français.

D'où ce post : 9wave a traduit les romans du japonais à l'anglais (son site (supprimez les espaces) : 9th-ave. blogspot .fr/ ). Avec sa permission, je me charge de la traduction anglais-français.

**ATTENTION :** ceci est donc une traduction de traduction, donc remodelée à plusieurs reprises pour convenir aux besoins de l'écriture. Nous avons essayé de rester au plus près possible du texte d'origine et, je l'espère, l'histoire devrait rester inchangée. Cela explique cependant certains passages très difficiles voire impossibles à traduire, et donc parfois une certaine difficulté dans la lecture.

Voilà donc les premiers chapitres du tome six de « No.6 ». N'oubliez pas d'acheter – et de lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait – les cinq premiers tomes pour donner un coup de pouce à l'auteur et, qui sait, donner un coup de pied aux fesses des éditeurs pour avoir une traduction officielle et de qualité bien supérieure. Si vous le pouvez, signez aussi les nombreuses pétitions qui circulent à ce sujet !

Un immense merci à **9wave** pour son incroyable travail, et une dédicace spéciale à **Charlotte** pour son soutien, pour avoir été la première correctrice, vérificatrice et plus que tout, pour sa bonne humeur, qui m'a permis de me lancer dans ce projet.

Bonne lecture à vous !

Miss Fromage.

**P.S. :** je travaille aussi, en annexe, à la traduction du manga de No.6, mais le résultat est loin d'être satisfaisant (je fais la traduction, mais ce n'est pas propre, bien monté, etc.). Si le projet intéresse quelqu'un qui s'y connaît, faites-le moi savoir ! :D


	2. Chapitre 1 - Partie A

_« No.6 » est l'œuvre d'Atsuko Asano. La traduction japonais-anglais a été faite par 9wave (version anglaise ici : 9th-ave. blogspot .fr/ -» supprimez les espaces). Je ne fais que traduire en français, de fait, les personnages, l'œuvre, son univers et le texte ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune contrepartie financière pour cette traduction. _

**ATTENTION :**_ ceci est le début du tome six. Les cinq premiers tomes sont disponibles en français aux Editions Rocher (ou sur la Fnac, Amazon…). N'oubliez pas de soutenir l'auteur ! _

**Chapitre 1 : « Connaître ce que j'ai fait ! »**

_Connaître ce que j'ai fait ! Mieux vaudrait ne plus me connaître moi-même_

_Eveille Duncan à force de frapper. Plût au ciel vraiment que tu le pusses !_

MacBeth, _acte II scène 2._

Il entendait le son du vent. C'était un son sec, mélancolique.

_Ca ne peut pas être…_

Shion s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. Il faisait noir. Même si ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés à l'obscurité, elle se reflétait dans ses yeux et il ne voyait que du noir. Et, évidemment, il n'y avait pas de vent qui soufflait.

Ici, ils étaient sous terre.

Un lieu au sein de No.6 – plus précisément, au sein des ténèbres. Les fondements du Centre Correctionnel. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de vent qui soufflait. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas moyen qu'il eût entendu un tel son. Mais il avait vraiment entendu un sifflement aigu. Ca n'avait été qu'un court instant, mais il l'avait entendu.

Ce n'était pas un son qu'il avait déjà entendu dans No.6, où il vivait encore peu de temps auparavant. Ce n'était pas une brise qui secouait doucement les abondantes canopées, ni qui portait la douce senteur des fleurs. C'était…

Le vent des ruines.

C'était les pleurs du vent qui sifflaient dans l'hôtel en ruine du Bloc Ouest. C'était un vent froid. A chaque fois qu'il le sentait contre son corps, il se souvenait de la sensation du froid s'infiltrant jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Et bien sûr, les gens comme les personnes âgées qui s'effondraient sur les routes, ou les enfants vidés de leur énergie par la famine, étaient fouettés par ce vent glacial et mourraient gelés. C'était un vent hivernal, cruel et impitoyable.

Mais il lui manquait.

Il avait regretté bien plus souvent le froid glacial qui soufflait dans les ruines que les douces et inoffensives brises de No.6.

Qu'est-ce qu'Inukashi faisait en ce moment même ? Etait-il en train de faire bouillir de la nourriture pour ses chiens ? Etait-il occupé à recompter le bénéfice de sa journée ? Inukashi, avec sa peau foncée, ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre et son corps maigre.

Il avait laissé un bébé aux soins d'Inukashi. Il lui avait imposé ce petit garçon contre son gré.

_Arrête tes conneries, Shion. J'essaie de faire des affaires, ici, dans mon hôtel. Je dirige pas un orphelinat._

Shion pouvait imaginer sa tête, fronçant les sourcils avec dégoût.

Désolé, Inukashi. Je ne pouvais compter sur personne d'autre. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'en remettre à toi.

_Tsk._

Inukashi fit claquer sa langue.

_Tu fais chier où que tu sois, hein ? Okay, je m'en occupe. J'ai quand même une once de compassion dans mon cœur. Mais c'est une petite once, et même un clébard se détournerait. Pas le choix, je pense, l'un de mes chiens a risqué sa vie pour protéger ce bébé. Je peux pas juste le balancer comme ça… Regarde-moi, je suis une chiffe molle. Je me rends malade tout seul !_

Inuksahi, toute ma gratitude.

_Ta gratitude ne fait absolument pas mon bonheur. Ca ne me rapporte rien. Shion, je vais m'occuper de ce bébé __**pour**__**l'instant**__. On est d'accord ? Seulement pour l'instant. Tu ferais mieux de revenir le chercher. T'as décidé de t'en occuper, alors tu te démerdes. Compris ? Tu ferais mieux de revenir le – …_

« Shion. »

Nezumi se retourna et l'appela par son nom. Il pouvait voir distinctement la paire d'yeux gris brillant. Même dans de telles ténèbres, les yeux de Nezumi attrapaient la lumière et la diffusait. _Ou _– Shion laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

_Ou pourrai-je toujours suivre ces yeux, même s'il n'y avait plus de lumière, même si j'étais entièrement dans les ténèbres, sans un rai de lumière pour illuminer mon chemin ?_

« Ne t'arrête pas de marcher. Reste bien derrière moi. »

« Aah- oui. Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Perdu dans tes pensées ? »

« J'ai cru entendre souffler le vent. Comment le vent qui souffle dans les ruines chez Inukashi. Je sais que j'entends des trucs, mais- Nezumi. »

« Hm ? »

« Je me demande ce qu'Inukashi fait en ce moment. »

Nezumi cligna des yeux. Shion faillit le faire soupirer.

« T'as du cran. »

« Hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pourrait se perdre dans ses pensées dans une telle situation. Il y a probablement des tonnes de gens qui feraient une crise de nerds, mais d'être capable d'entendre le vent souffler, ou même de penser à d'autres gens… C'est impressionant ! Tout ce cran que tu as te places sûrement au rang des dieux. Tu me laisseras te vouer un culte, tous les jours, pas vrai, chaque matin et chaque après-midi ? »

« Serais-tu sarcastique ? » dit Shion d'une voix monotne.

« Oh non, jamais », répondit Nezumi. « Jamais je n'aurais le courage de dire du mal d'un dieu. Je suis sincèrement impressioné. Mais – »

Shion fut attrapé par le bras. Ca lui faisait mal. Il sentit les doigts de Nezumi s'enfoncer en lui. Il savait quelle force avaient ces doigts, malgré leur apparence fine et presque délicate. Nezumi avait tant de fois serré son bras, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Tant de fois, il avait attrapé son bras et l'avait tiré vers le haut. Encore et encore, d'indénombrables fois – de la mort vers la vie, du désespoir vers l'espérance, de la fiction vers la réalité, Shion avait été capable d'arrêter de ramper et de se relever grâce à ces doigts.

« A partir de maintenant, aies plus les pieds sur terre. On s'en fout d'Inukashi. Pense uniquement à te protéger toi. »

« Compris. »

« … Tu as _vraiment_ compris ? »

« Oui. Probablement. »

« Probablement, hein. Rien ne me rassure moins. »

Nezumi se mit soudainement à rire. C'était un petit rire, mais c'était un rire léger, rempli d'hilarité.

« Ecoute un peu la conversation qu'on a, dans cet endroit, dans cette situation ! Nous sommes la quintessence de la désinvolture, je pense, toi et moi. Peut-être serais-je capable de rejoindre les dieux si je continue de traîner avec toi. »

Son ton changea alors brusquement, et devint celui qui était si sérieux et sévère. Le bout de ses doigts s'enfonça avec encore plus de force.

« Peu importe ce qui va arriver, ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Il faut continuer avec notre propre force. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne le répèterai pas. »

Shion acquiesça. Nezumi lui tourna le dos et reprit sa marche, chacun ayant vu ou senti la légère inclinaison de la tête de Shion en réponse. La silhouette devant lui ne se retournerait pas aussi facilement. Shion le savait très bien.

S'il n'était pas désespéré de vivre, s'il ne s'était pas aggripé à la vie, Nezumi ne se serait pas retourné.

Nezumi n'aurait jamais révéré un dieu désinvolte et si peu observateur. Shion prit une goulée d'obscurité et continua d'avancer.

Un fin sentier continuait en pente douce, dans la fissure entre les gros rochers. Il était juste assez large pour laisser le passage à un adulte. Il était peut-être même plus étroit que le précédent couloir, coulé dans le béton avec de petits leds à égale disance. Ce n'était pas un long voyage, mais les virages et les tournants le rendaient difficile à parcourir.

_Mais au moins –_

Shion essuya sa sueur avec le dos de sa main.

_Mais au moins, ça ne sent pas le sang, ici._

La puanteur du sang qui emplissait l'autre couloir était ici absente. Il n'y avait pas les cris ou les gémissements des dizaines de personnes agonisantes – assassinées.

Il n'y avait que l'obscurité.

Même si ce n'était que pour un court instant, même s'il y avait une réalité derrière ce que l'imagination de Shion attendait pour après cette obscurité, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, il n'aurait pas à respirer la puanteur des gens injustement et impitoyablement anéantis.

Il en était reconnaissant. Comme s'il avait trouvé une oasis dans le désert, il était reconnaissant.

_Tu es naïf._

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Nezumi n'avait même pas besoin de lui dire. Il était tellement naïf.

_Je ne peux juste pas le sentir. Je ne peux juste pas l'entendre. Je ne peux juste pas les voir à cause du mur qui nous sépare d'eux._

_Mais cela continue, juste derrière moi._

La réalité de ces dizaines de personnes – y compris des nouveaux-nés – qui étaient injustement et impitoyablement anéanties existait toujours, sur la même terre sur laquelle Shion se tenait, juste là, à cet instant.

Qu'il ne puisse pas le sentir, qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre, qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, ne signifiait pas que ça n'existait pas. Qu'il soit arrivé à cette oasis ne signifiait pas que le désert avait disparu.

_Je suis naïf et idéaliste_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver des excuses, d'essayer d'oublier la colère qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait été témoin de la brutalité. Il voulait préserver ses yeux de ces choses macabres. Il essayait de se recroqueviller et de se prêter pleinement au confort de tomber dans un sommeil ignorant.

_Je suis naïf, et je suis faible._

Il suivit le tracé du mur avec sa main, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre Nezumi.

La seule chose importante pour l'instant était de le suivre. _Et je l'ai toujours suivi._ Il avait parcouru de nuit un chemin pour la première fois dans le Bloc Ouest. Il avait même foncé. Si ce n'était pour cette expérience, il ne serait probablement pas capable de traverser ces ténèbres oppressantes qui semblaient lui écraser les yeux.

_Dans ce sens-là, je me suis un peu endurci, _se dit-il à lui-même. _Crois en toi. Tu as ta propre sorte de force enfouie au plus profond de toi. Crois en tois de tout ton cœur. _C'était facile de tomber dans le dégoût de soi, et de se vautrer dans la défaite – mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Croire en soi-même est une force. Avec cette force comme carburant, comme arme, on peut surmonter d'innombrables difficultés.

Shion canalisa sa concentration sur la plante de ses pieds, et avança un pied à la fois. Il vit une lumière. Elle était faible. Elle devient progressivement plus lumineuse sous ses yeux.

Le visage de Nezumi glissa dans cette faible lumière lorqu'il regarda derrière lui. Shion accéléra l'allure.

« Oh –». Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Ils avaient émergé dans une chambre spacieuse. Bien plus spacieuse que là où Nezumi et l'homme couleur sable s'étaient battus. Le plafond était haut. Il semblait faire presque trois étages de haut. Les mêmes rochers escarpés saillaient tout autour.

_Cet endroit est naturellement une série de caves, immense et complexe._ C'est ce que Nezumi lui avait dit. Cela devait donc être une chambre que la nature avait créée. Des bougies étaient allumées ici et là dans des crevasses, mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait aussi des lampes à volet à certains endroits. Elles étaient toutes de faibles mais chaleureuses sources de lumière. Ellese étaient magnifiques, aussi, comme de petites fleurs de couleurs enflammées, qui éclosaient dans les alcôves de pierre.

Alcôves ?

Shion plissa les yeux. Il retint son souffle, et plissa encore plus les yeux, autant qu'il le pouvait. Il retint encore son souffle.

Une ombre bougea.

Une, deux, trois, quatre… Ce n'étaient pas des souris, ou de petits animaux. De nombreuses ombres bougeaient tout autour. Elles se tenaient sur deux jambes, et se chuchotaient des choses entre elles. Sur deux jambes, chuchotant…

_Des humains ! _

Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Son cœur battait.

_Des humains. Il y a des humains ici. Ils nous observent depuis les alcôves. Des humains._ S'il plissait encore un peu plus les yeux, il pouvait voir une large caverne ouvrant sa bouche évasée devant les chandelles allumées dans les crevasses. Il y avait des tunnels encore plus loin dans ces caves. Ces gens avaient probablement rampé hors de là.

Shion ne pouvait pas les distinguer individuellement avec sa vue, mais il pouvait dire qu'il y en avait de taille et stature variées.

Il y avait des hommes et des femmes, des adultes et des enfants. Ils étaient tous identiquement penché en avant, leur regard fixé sur eux. Shion avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir les yeux de chaque personne étinceller s'il les fixait suffisament longtemps.

« Nezumi, ces gens… »

« Qui penses-tu qu'ils soient ? »

« Oh – … Des survivants. Ils doivent être des gens comme nous, qui ont réussi à échapper à l'exécution.

« Faux. » Nezumi secoua la tête. C'était un geste alangui, inhabituel chez lui. « Ils vivaient là avant tout ça. »

« Avant ? … Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Tu vas voir très bientôt. »

_« Tu vas voir très bientôt », je parie que tu as raison. _

_Tu verras. Tant que tu auras la volonté et la force. _

Shion serra le poing. C'était facile de questionner. Il n'avait fait que poser des questions jusque là. Il avait toujours immédiatement, si facilement, demandé à Nezumi la bonne réponse sans essayer de décoder la réalité qui apparaissait dans ses yeux.

_Ca ne marche plus maintenant._

Il trouverait la réponse lui-même. Il la comprendrait. Il la décoderait. Les autres gens étaient les autres gens, même quelqu'un d'aussi proche que Nezumi. Il ne serait pas capable d'interpréter la vérité s'il continuait à s'appuyer sur les mots des autres gens. Il ne serait pas capable de faire face à une réalité qui surpassait son imagination. Il ne serait pas capable de rester l'égal de Nezumi.

Il devait l'interpréter lui-même.

Nezumi porta son regard sur Shion. Ses yeux gris se troublèrent. Chassant ce trouble en clignant des yeux, il épousseta sa main d'un geste fluide. C'était un mouvement grâcieux, propre à lui.

« Regarde, n'est-ce pas spectaculaire ? Tout le monde est sorti pour la parade de bienvenue. »

« Tu es célèbre même dans un endroit comme celui-ci, hein ? »

« – Idiot. Shion, c'est ton accueil. »

« Mon ? »

« C'est toi le spectacle, là. C'est inouï qu'un étranger vienne ici. Et un résident de No.6, qui plus est. »

« Un _ancien_ rédisent », corrigea Shion. « Je n'en suis plus un. J'ai jeté ma carte d'identification il y a un bon moment. Je ne suis plus un citoyen de cette ville. »

« Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. C'est juste une expression. »

« Je _ vais_ monter sur mes grands chevaux », dit opiniâtrement Shion. « Ce n'est pas juste une expressoin. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu ne le penses. Je ne suis plus attaché à No.6. »

Ce n'était peut-être que de la bravade, mais Shion carra les épaules du mieux qu'il put.

_Je suis faible. Mon esprit et mon corps sont trop fragiles. Mais rien ne pourra ébranler ma résolution. Rien ne peut semer la confusion dans mes sentiments. Ma résolution de ne pas vivre dans, mais hors de la ville mon désir de vivre avec toi rien ne peut ébranler ça, il n'y a pas de cafouillage possible. _

« Qui a dit que tu étais faible ? »

« C'est ce que tu dis toujours. »

« Jamais. Tu as des super pouvoirs. Tu m'as simplement soufflé avec ton éclat là-bas. C'était vraiment quelque chose… Je suis même très impressioné. Je le suis certainement. » Nezumi haussa les épaules. « Et je n'aurais pas pensé que tu m'enquiquinerais au moindre mot mesquin et commencerais à t'en plaindre. Pas dans cette situation, ou beaucoup moins. »

_Skrit, skrit, skrit._

Un rat d'égout grimpa sur le corps de Shion et s'assit sur son épaule. Il était plutôt gros comparé à Hamlet ou Cravate. Et il sentait le pourri. Mais il remuait son museau et inclinait sa tête sur le côté de la même manière. Un autre rampa jusque sur son autre épaule. Il colla sa tête dans les cheveux blancs neige de Shion et y enfoui sa frimousse. Encore un autre – un bébé rat, cette foi –, vint se frotter contre ses pieds. Un autre vint, et encore un autre.

Les rats montaient et descendaient sur le corps de Shion, pépiant affectueusement.

_Skrit, skrit, skrit. Chit, chit, chit._

« Hey, arrêtez ça, » dit Shion, réprimant un rire. « Je ne suis pas un terrain de jeu. Arrêtez ça, ça chatouille ! ». Il secoua son corps.

L'air bourdonnait. L'obsucrité était oppressante. Shion pouvait sentier la présence des habitants de la roche : des respirations sifflantes, murmures inaudibles, les corps qui se déplaçaient, les regards furtifs.

« Un enfant intrigant ».

Une voix pleuvait d'en haut. C'était une voix faible, mais qui résonna clairement. Ce n'était pas tout à faire le niveau de chant de Nezumi, mais c'était un son profond, doux, qui glissait confortablement dans les oreilles. Etait-ce la même voix que quelques instants au paravant ? La voix qui était venue de ce vide obscur ?

_« Laissez-nous entendre votre histoire »._ Etait-ce la même voix qu'à ce moment ?

Il regarda vers le haut.

Il vit le visage d'un home assis sur une chaise au milieu d'une alcôve, dans un endroit qui s'avançait comme un balcon. Du moins… Il pensait que c'était un homme. Il ressemblait à… Un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe blanche, vêtu d'un vêtement aussi long qu'une robe. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir son visage.

« Un enfant intriguant. Tu n'as pas suscité la moindre appréhension ou animosité chez les souris. Puis-je te demander ton nom ? Comment t'appelle-t-on ? »

« Je suis Shion. »

« Shion ? Ah, c'est un nom magnifique. »

« Merci pour… Heu, le compliment. » balbutia Shion. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Moi ? Tu me demande qui je suis ? »

« Quel est votre nom ? »

_Bzzzz._

L'obscurité ondoya avec encore plus de force. Les rats babillaient sur ses épaules. Des rires rententirent. De tous côtés, des rires s'élevèrent, différents, et pleuvèrent sur Shion.

_Ha, ha, ha._

_Son som, il a dit._

_Ha, ha, ha._

_Il a demandé son nom ! _

_Ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha. _

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi cela les faisaient rire. Il avait seulement demandé le nom de cet homme. Pourquoi cela causait-il une telle hilarité ?

_Ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha._

Les rires ne cessaient pas. Shion se tourna pour regarder Nezumi, qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Nezumi resta immobile. Il ne souriait pas. Evidemment. Pas d'expression sur son visage. Il avait l'air d'une statue.

« Rou ». Une voix profonde dans l'obscurité ondulante. Le bruit dans les cavernes cessa immédiatement. Un silence presque douloureux tomba, comme ceux que l'on peut entendre dans une forêt quand le vent cesse de souffler. Dans ce silence, seuls les mots de l'ancien se déployaient tranquillement.

« Rou. C'est comme cela qu'on m'appelle. »

« Rou–… C'est votre nom ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Cela veut juste dire ''vieille personne'' ».

« Alors ce n'est pas votre vrai nom ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Jeune homme. Personne ici n'accorde une grande importance aux noms. Nezumi ne t'a-t-il pas appris cela ? »

_A ce propos…_

Shion expira.

_A ce propos, je ne connais toujours pas le vrai nom de Nezumi. _

« Rou. » Nezumi bougea. Il avait avancé d'un pas. « Je veux que tu écoutes notre histoire ».

« Alors raconte-la. » L'ancien se redressa sur sa chaise. « Tu es revenu. Nous n'étions jamais supposés nous revoir, et pourtant tu es là, sous mes yeux. Nous écoutons ta raison. »

« Je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

« Reconnaissant ? Nezumi, je vois que tu es devenu faible et lâche depuis que tu as été balloté par le vent dehors. Mais peu importe à quel point tu es devenu faible et lâche, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les règles. »

« Evidemment que non. »

« Ceux qui ont quitté cet endroit ne doivent jamais y revenir. Tu as brisé ce tabou. Tu dois dédommager. »

« Je sais. Je paierai la pénalité. Alors écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Le vieux claqua des doigts. Bien que Shion ne l'air pas remarqué plus tôt, deux longues perches étaient attachées aux pieds de la chaise de l'ancien. Il aurait d'ailleurs été plus adapté de l'appeler un palanquin qu'une chaise.

Deux hommes vinrent tenir les perches et hissèrent le vieux avec le palanquin.

_Ses jambes ?_

Rien ne remplissant la partie basse de la robe du vieux. L'ourlet pendait, sans vie. Il avait perdu ses jambes à partir du genou. Les deux.

Le palanquin avec le vieux dessus commença à descendre lentement du gros rocher, comme s'il glissait le long du mur. Une silhouette sombre, dont les longs cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval, vraisemblablement une femme - au vu de sa silhouette-, balayait le chemin devant le palanquin avec ce qui ressemblait à un balai. Elle était comme un précurseur pour une procession.

Il y avait un chemin. Un chemin juste assez large pour que les gens soient épaule contre épaule lorsqu'ils passaient. La pente était raide, mais les hommes marchaient progressivement vers le bas, sans rater un pas.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel. Les passerelles avaient été creusées dans les rochers par des mains humaines. Si on regardait de plus près, les chemins couvraient tout le long des murs rocheux, sans doute structurés de façon à ce que les gens puissent aller et venir librement.

_C'est… Une colonie ?_

Shion étudia son nouvel environnement. Dans le même temps, il mit son cerveau en marche. Des cavernes, qui étaient sans aucun doute des résidences des chemins dans les murs de pierre cette enceinte l'espace sombre qui s'étendait au-delà – il pouvait presque sentir quelque chose de bouilli, ou en ragoût. Et légèrement, très légèrement, il pouvait sentir le vent. Ce qui signifiait que l'air bougeait, et que cet endroit était relié au niveau du sol. C'était une colonie d'humains.

Une colonie souterraine ?

Il maîtrisa ses pensées, qui menaçaient de s'égarer dans tous les sens. Il les organisa, et chercha un fil cohérent.

Nezumi avait dit que ces résidents de l'obscurité n'étaient pas des gens qui avaient survécu à la Chasse. C'était peut-être ça. Un monde souterrain, que les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient atteindre, aurait des conditions trop difficiles pour que des gens puissent y vivre. Les humains étaient des organismes faits pour la vie sur terre. Il semblait invraisemblable qu'une personne puisse survivre dans un endroit où il n'y avait presque aucun changement dans la quantité de lumière, d'air, d'environnement naturel. Mais devant ses yeux, il y avait ces gens eux-mêmes, et des signes de résidence humaine.

Ce qui s'étendait devant lui n'était clairement pas quelque chose qui s'était créé du jour au lendemain. Il l'aurait parié. Ces gens devaient vivre sous terre depuis très, très longtemps pour avoir établi leur colonie, et l'avoir progressivement adaptée de cette manière. C'était la seule hypothèse qu'il pouvait trouver.

Shion laissa inconsciemment échapper un soupir.

_Souviens-toi de cet endroit. Les fondations du Centre Correctionnel. Qu'est-ce qu'une colonie fait ici ? Est-ce une coïncidence ? _

_Peut-être…_

Les pensées de Shion le frustraient. Peu importait à quel point il y pensait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il ne pouvait s'avancer sans spéculer. Mais c'était aussi pourquoi sa pensée était toujours ardue. Il spéculait. Il ne concevait que des théories commençant pas « et si ». Désespérément.

Et si ces gens qui vivaient ici depuis longtemps – dans cet endroit qui était une série de larges caves – étaient là depuis le début ?

Des indigènes…

Et si c'était des gens qui vivaient sur cette terre longtemps avant la naissance de l'Etat-nation de No.6 ?

La zone du Bloc Ouest avait été une petite mais magnifique ville. Beaucoup de gens, Rikiga compris, y avaient résidé. Sa mère y avait été. Et son père – bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de lui ou de son visage – y avait aussi été. La ville avait évolué, et était devenue la mère de laquelle No.6 était née. Mais ce n'était pas la ville qui avait changé, c'était les gens. Sous les mains humaines, les murs massifs constitués d'un alliage spécial et l'énorme cité-était étaient nés. Hors des murs, les vestiges de la ville étaient devenus un terrain abandonné et inutile connu comme étant le Bloc Ouest. Mais c'était uniquement le côté ouest.

La ville de l'ouest était-elle le seul endroit que No.6 avait détruit ? Que dire à propos des montagnes du nord, des forêts, des plaines herbeuses qui s'étendaient du sud à l'est, des lacs et marais qui parsemaient la terre de l'est au bord de l'ouest ? En considérant le terrain géographique de No.6, il était logique de penser qu'elle se serait étendue dans les quatre directions, proliférant et s'étendant…

Un frisson parcourut son échine.

Dans les montagnes du nord, les plaines du sud, les marais de l'est. Quelque part, une race de gens était ignorante de ce que Shion avait vécu. Et pas qu'une race. Dans les montagnes, les forêts et les plaines, des gens s'occupaient de leur propre vie. Dans ces cavernes, aussi…

Des indigènes. Des gens qui avaient pris place dans ces caves à une date reculée.

Il y avait eu des gens d'un monde différent dans la ville où sa mère et Rikiga avait vécu ils étaient probablement restés sur leur propre territoire, comme les « gens de la ville » étaient restés sur le leur, et n'avait aucun contact avec eux. Peut-être qu'aucun de ces groupes n'avait conscience de l'existence de l'autre.

Ce tronçon de terre avait autrefois été une forêt tentaculaire. Sur cette planète, il n'y avait eu que six régions qui avaient rempli les conditions nécessaires à la vie humaine.

Les gens avaient construit des villes dans ces régions, et ces villes avaient mué en villes-états. Tirant des leçons morales de l'Histoire, ils avaient aboli les guerres civiles, et entre les états. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire que l'abolition de tout pouvoir militaire était la base pour la survie de l'Humanité et, de fait, ils avaient agi en concordance avec le Traité de Babylone, qui traitait de l'abolition de toute armée et de toute arme. Toujours en accordance avec le traité, chaque cité avait écarté son nom unique et adopté un simple numéro comme titre – de No. 1 à No. 6.

Les six cités, tout en respectant la singularité et l'indépendance de chacune, avaient cependant maintenu de forts liens et étaient conscientes d'appartenir à une même nation, et les leaders politiques et les populations étaient d'accord sur le fait que c'était cette mentalité qu'ils devaient avoir.

_Ces terres sont la seule chose dont nous avons hérité. Une autre destruction n'est pas guerre est maléfique. __Elle mène tout à l'extinction. Elle menace toute notre existence. __Nous devons abandoner toute arme pour le future de l'humanité. _

_Sous couvert de cette idéologie, nous fonderons six cités reliées par l'amitié et la compréhension. _

_De No.1 à No.6._

Les six régions étaient bénies par des conditions naturelles plus favorables que nulle part ailleurs. Tout était pleinement utilisé – l'abondance de la nature, l'intelligence humaine et la technologie scientifique – pour construire la cité utopique, l'une des rares de l'Histoire.

C'était la naissance de la ville Sainte de No.6.

C'était un pan de l'Histoire que Shion avait appris en tant que candidat d'élite dans sa salle de classe parfaitement équipée.

La sensation de froid s'était encore accentuée. Il se sentait gelé jusqu'au bout des doigts.

S'il fermait les yeux – mais même s'il les gardait ouverts – il pouvait voir des images de la Chasse en flash au plus profond de son esprit. C'était la réalité. C'était des scènes qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux.

Des barraques avaient été mises en pièces, des tentes démolies. Les gens terrifiés qui avaient fui avaient été impitoyablement assassinés. Hommes et femmes, jeunes ou âgés, même les bambins avaient été indistinctement pulvérisés. Les armes les plus modernes avaient attaqué des gens qui, pour risposter, ne pouvaient que lancer des pierres. C'était un massacre dans tous les cas.

« L'abandon de toute arme », en effet.

Il s'était mordu la lèvre sans réfléchir. Le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Il l'avala avec sa salive. Il ne savait pas à propos des autres villes. Mais – Mais…

Tout du moins, il savait que No.6 était en passe de devenir un état armé avec une puissance militaire écrasante.

_Depuis quand ?_

Il avala à nouveau sa salive ensanglantée.

_Quand la cité a-t-elle commencé à changer ? Depuis quand a-t-elle commencé à différer des politiques et idéaux du Traité de Babylon ? Depuis quand… Depuis … Le début ?_


	3. Chapitre 1 - Partie B

_« No.6 » est l'œuvre d'Atsuko Asano. La traduction japonais-anglais a été faite par 9wave (version anglaise ici : 9th-ave. blogspot .fr/ -» supprimez les espaces). Je ne fais que traduire en français, de fait, les personnages, l'œuvre, son univers et le texte ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune contrepartie financière pour cette traduction. _

**ATTENTION :**_ ceci est le début du tome six. Les cinq premiers tomes sont disponibles en français aux Editions Rocher (ou sur la Fnac, Amazon…). N'oubliez pas de soutenir l'auteur ! _

_Voilà la suite et fin du premier chapitre. Je ferais en sorte de publier la suite rapidement, mais je suis en période d'examens alors je ne promets rien… Bonne lecture à vous !_

PARTIE B

Shion sentit un regard sur lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Nezumi. Il eut l'impression d'être habillé d'un élégant vêtement gris. Le noyau de son corps pulsa. Toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête s'arrêtèrent complètement.

Un moment de plaisir.

C'était étrange. La simple lumière des yeux de Nezumi était suffisante pour le faire se sentir repoussé ou embrassé.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour se laisser aller à d'égoïstes et indulgentes émotions. Les gens étaient facilement influençables dès lors qu'ils arrêtaient de penser. Ils avaient été trop facilement emportés par les marées de mots des autres et de l'état d'esprit de l'époque.

Nezumi ne voudrait jamais étreindre et protéger une personne qui ne réfléchissait pas, qui se laisserait simplement emporter par les flots.

_De plus, _pensa Shion en relevant le menton,_ je ne veux pas qu'il me protège. Je n'ai pas abandonné mes pensées. Je continuerai de décoder le monde autour de moi et me forgerai ma propre voie. Je confronterai le monde dans sa véritable forme et regarderai la vérité dans les yeux. C'est probablement quelque chose que tu appellerais une bataille, Nezumi. _

Shion détourna son regard de Nezumi, et médita. Ses pensées se remirent en mouvement.

_Depuis quand ? _

_Depuis le début ?_

Oui, depuis le début. Peut-être No. 6 s'était-elle détournée des idéologies de paix et de coexistence depuis le moment de sa naissance.

Sur cette terre, il y avait eu des gens qui vivaient ici depuis plus longtemps encore. No. 6 les avait envahis. Elle avait essayé de les dominer, tout comme une bête affamée qui dévore sa proie et ronge ses os. En faisant cela, elle avait élargi ses frontières et établi ses fondations de cité-état. Paix ? Coexistence ? Elle avait rit dédaigneusement face à ces mots, et avec la force brute, elle avait fait siennes les zones alentours.

Tout comme elle avait détruit le Bloc Ouest. Tout comme elle avait massacré ses habitants. En usant d'une force militaire écrasante.

_Mais tout de même… Cette autre chose ? Les LED – de petites diodes qui émettaient de la lumière._ Les LED s'allumaient quand un courant électrique était appliqué à la jonction de deux semi-conducteurs spéciaux. C'était des lumières faites par les hommes et qui n'existaient pas dans le monde naturel. Des lumières scientifiquement produites. N'étaient-ce pas des choses que No.6 avait créées ? Ou-… Ou, plutôt, il y avait eu quelque civilisation scientifique qui en avait fait partie, voire même qui était plus avancée que No. 6 ? Mais si c'était le cas, cette civilisation ne se serait sans doute pas laissée envahir si facilement. Il savait que la science n'avait pas réponse à tout et n'était pas toute-puissante, cependant…

Il ne savait pas. C'était comme marcher dans le brouillard. Peu importait à quel point il réfléchissait et envisageait, peu importait à quel point il mettait les pieds dans le plat, il n'atteindrait jamais la vérité. Plus il y pensait, plus il s'y hasardait, et plus il se sentait perdu. Il ne pouvait sortir du labyrinthe. Ses pensées erraient sans but.

Il était frustré.

_Piii._

Le rat sauta de l'épaule de Shion. Les petites souris se cachaient aussi elles-mêmes dans les fissures des rochers.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Alors que le regard de Shion commençait à suivre les petites souris, il fut soudainement attaqué par derrière. Une ombre lui tordit le bras dans le dos. Sa bouche fut bâillonnée. En un clignement de paupière, il était attaché avec une corde. Il était poussé par derrière. Il tomba avec ses mains toujours attachées dans son dos. Il appuya son épaule sur le sol.

« C'est pour quoi, ça ? » cria-t-il.

« Shion, reste silencieux. » Nezumi, qui était aussi agenouillé et attaché, secoua la tête. « Ne résiste pas. Reste silencieux. »

« Mais pourqu-Oh ! Cette corde me fait vraiment mal ! »

« Laisse ton corps se détendre. Inspire et expire doucement. Tu te sentiras un peu mieux. »

Il fit comme il lui avait dit. Nezumi avait raison – il se sentit un peu mieux. _Assez étonnant, tout de même. Ils nous capturent et nous attachent en seulement quelques secondes- oh, mais encore –_

« Pas aussi bon que toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es meilleur qu'eux pour ça. Que ce soit avec une corde ou un couteau. » [1 référence scène ep.1]

« Et bien, merci du compliment. Je suis indigne du privilège, vraiment, d'être complimenté par toi. »

« Je suis toujours en admiration devant ton-_gh_. » La corde creusait dans son cou. Sa respiration fut coupée dans sa gorge.

« Ne parle pas » siffla une voix à son oreille.

Etait-ce cet homme ? L'homme aux cheveux, peau et yeux sable gris ?

« Un mot de plus et je te tords le cou. »

La corde se resserra. Il eut vraiment l'impression que sa nuque était sur le point de rompre. Sa trachée était écrasée par la pression. Il eut soudainement l'impression que la pression augmentait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait mal.

« Laisse tomber », dit Nezumi tranquillement. « Tu te venges de ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure ? Tu passes ta frustration sur un humain sans résistance ? Je vois que tu as amassé quelques mauvaises habitudes depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, Sasori. »

La corde se relâcha. Durant un instant, Shion ne sut pas ce qui s'était passé. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et se laissa aller à une quinte de toux. Il entendit le son de la chair frapper le sol comme si elle rampait à travers lui. Il se releva.

Nezumi était pressé à côté de lui. Le pied de l'homme était posé sur son épaule. Il portait des sandales qui étaient tressées sur ce qui ressemblait à de fines lamelles d'écorce.

« Toi aussi, Nezumi. » La voix de l'homme avait augmenté d'un ton. « J'en ai assez de tes insolentes complaintes. Tu ne comprends pas ta situation ? Alors il est seulement question de te faire comprendre… »

Le pied de l'homme bougea pour frapper l'épaule de Nezumi.

« C'est vous qui êtes entrés ici, depuis l'extérieur, sans autorisation. Vous n'avez aucun droit de protester si vous êtes tués. »

« Stop ! » Shion gesticulait et hurlait. Nezumi leva son visage vers lui, et secoua la tête comme pour lui dire de fermer sa bouche. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

« Espèce de lâche ! Vous êtes exactement comme le disait Nezumi ! Nous attacher et faire en sorte que nous ne puissions répondre aux coups, et ensuite nous frapper – c'est bas, c'est dégoûtant ! »

« Shion ». Nezumi grimaça. Plusieurs filets de sang coulaient depuis sa tempe jusque sur sa joue. Le ventre de Shion se serra, et il regarda l'homme.

« Quel est cet endroit ? No.6 ? »

« No.6, tu dis ? » Le corps entier de l'homme frémit. Ses yeux couleur sable brillèrent fortement. La lumière semblait presque meurtrière. Mais Shion refusait de rester silencieux. Il tremblait aussi, mais pas de peur. C'était de la colère. La colère bouillait en lui.

« C'est vrai. Vous êtes exactement pareils. Ce que vous faites n'est pas différent de No.6. Vous oppressez les faibles par la force. Vous infligez aux gens une violence impitoyable. En quoi êtes-vous différents ? »

« Je ne suis pas faible. Enfin, je dis ça comme ça. » Nezumi haussa les épaules, malgré ses mains toujours attachées dans son dos. « Shion, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Laisse juste tomber. Dis quoi que ce soit de plus, et tu seras battu à mort. C'est la spécialité de ce vieux. »

« Je vais te tuer », grogna l'homme. « Tu es un démon. Un abject porteur de malchance. Si je ne me débarrasse pas de toi maintenant, tu ne nous apporteras qu'une catastrophe. »

« Tu as une bonne vue, Sasori. » Nezumi soupira exagérément. « En plein dans le mille. Une catastrophe, en effet. Et de la plus haute importance. »

« Nezumi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « catastrophe » ? … Tu veux dire que j'en suis une ? »

« Tu l'es. » Nezumi gloussa, l'air léger.

« C'est le diable », continua l'homme. « Il est drapé d'une aura démoniaque, et apporte la malchance partout où il va. Je peux le dire. Nezumi, tu as dis qu'il était un résident de No.6. »

« Un ancien résident, pour te corriger. Il était encore dans la ville jusqu'à récemment. »

« Ca doit être pourquoi il est si maléfique. Il est… Comme No.6 elle-même. »

Nezumi plissa les yeux. Le bout de sa langue vint lécher le sang sur ses lèvres.

« No.6 elle-même, hein… Je vois. C'est comme ça que tu le vois. »

« Je sais », répondit l'homme. « Je peux le dire. Je dois le tuer. Je dois me débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si je ne le fais pas… » L'homme fit un pas en arrière. Shion recula sans réfléchir. L'homme dégageait une telle intention meurtrière qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer.

_Il est sérieux…_

_Cet homme est sérieux quand il parle de me tuer. _

L'homme fit encore un pas en arrière, mais chuta soudainement dans une culbute, et s'écrasa au sol. Nezumi l'avait fait trébucher.

En un éclair, Nezumi était sur lui. La corde gisait sur le sol. C'était comme un tour de magie. Il tenait dans sa main un petit couteau.

L'homme essaya de se relever, mais fut arrêté par le genou de Nezumi qui s'écrasa sur son estomac. L'homme laissa échapper un grognement. Il se pencha en arrière sous le coup de la douleur, laissant sa gorge sans défense, et très rapidement une lame fut appuyée contre.

« On a travaillé dur pour arriver jusqu'ici. Je ne te laisserai pas te débarrasser de lui si rapidement. »

« Pourquoi… As-tu apporté… Une telle catastrophe ? » fit l'homme en s'étouffant. « Prévois-tu de tous nous détruire ? »

« Au contraire. » Nezumi sourit. « Je veux envoyer _No.6 _à sa tombe. C'est pourquoi je l'ai amené. »

« No.6 ? Ce garçon en a-t-il le pouvoir ? »

« Qui sait. On ne saura pas tant qu'on n'aura pas essayé. Je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer avant même qu'on ait testé. D'ailleurs, au sujet de ta jalousie : c'est un peu embarrassant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Jalousie ? »

« Oui. Tu es jaloux de Shion. Il a tenu tes rats dans la paume de sa main comme si ce n'était rien. Tu es jaloux. Pas vrai ? »

Il y eut un bruit de grincement. L'homme grinçait des dents.

« Nezumi… Aussi déplaisant que tu l'as toujours été. Ca m'irrite. Je t'étranglerai en premier. »

« Quelle promesse splendide. J'ai hâte ! Mais avant ça… » Le faible sourire disparut de la bouche de Nezumi. Une goutte de sang était tombée de son menton sur le torse de l'homme, et l'avait coloré de rouge. « Je veux que tu me promettes, Sasori. Promet-moi que tu ne lèveras plus jamais un doigt sur Shion. »

La lame du couteau tressauta. La gorge de l'homme en fit de même.

« Promet-le. »

L'homme resta obstinément silencieux.

« Ca suffit. » Une voix douce retentit. On y décelait même un soupçon de rire. « Tu n'as pas changé, Nezumi. Ni ton aptitude à manier le couteau, ni ta façon si sarcastique de manier les mots ne se sont détériorées. Je dirais même qu'elles sont encore plus aiguisées. »

Le vieux sur le palanquin souriait avec le même air bienveillant dans sa voix. Le palanquin descendait doucement.

« Rou. »

« Tu as grandi. Je peux à peine te reconnaître. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse te revoir comme un adulte. »

Nezumi relâcha l'homme et s'agenouilla. Le couteau tourna une fois dans sa main avant de disparaître. Ca aussi, c'était comme un tour de magie. L'homme murmura quelque chose, et grinça encore plus des dents. Les rats courraient sur les genoux de Shion.

« Je crois que tu es parti il y a longtemps pour un lieu bien éloigné. N'est-ce pas ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire ? De laisser cet endroit derrière toi, de tout oublier, de tout jeter, et de vivre librement ? »

« Rou, s'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Indépendamment de ce qui s'est passé, tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. »

« Je ne peux pas être libre. » Nezumi serra le poing. « Aussi longtemps que No.6 existera, je ne pourrais pas être libre. Je ne peux pas l'oublier, ou le rejeter. »

« Nezumi. »

« Tu devrais savoir que No.6 existe toujours. Elle est toujours là. Comment pourrais-je être le seul à être libre ? C'est impossible. »

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas te faire piéger. Je t'avais dit de vivre sans entrave. Si tu ne l'as pas fait, tu ne seras pas capable de survivre. Je l'ai bien compris. C'est pourquoi je t'ai relâché dans le monde extérieur. Mais penser que tu reviendrais… »

« Je l'avais réalisé. »

« Réalisé ? »

« J'avais réalisé que tes mots n'étaient rien d'autre que de pieux mensonges. »

L'air ondula sous l'agitation. Des voix qui étaient à peine des voix traversèrent l'air entre les gens nichés dans les parois de pierre, qui les regardaient.

« Tes mots n'étaient que de pieux mensonges. Ils étaient faux. Il n'existe aucune manière de vivre où je n'aurais pas été piégé. Au contraire, je _devais_ me faire piéger. Même si je m'étais trompé moi-même, en prétendant que j'étais libre, je serais toujours enchaîné de toute manière. A partir de maintenant, j'acquerrai la vraie liberté de mes propres mains. Je me libèrerai. C'est pourquoi je suis revenu. »

« Est-ce la liberté dont tu parles, combattre contre No.6 ? »

« Je veux dire combattre et gagner. L'éradiquer de la surface de cette terre. Le jour où je verrais la Sainte Ville toucher à sa fin sera celui où je serais libre pour la première fois. Je serais capable de vivre vraiment une vie libre. J'aimerais être capable de quitter cet endroit… De mon plein gré. »

« Nezumi ! » Shion cria sans réfléchir. En criant, il attrapa l'épaule de Nezumi. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Quitter cet endroit ? Qu'est- »

« Shion. » Les yeux de Nezumi clignèrent rapidement. « La corde… Comment as-tu- ? »

« Hein ? »

« Les cordes. Comment tu t'es détaché ? Tu n'avais pas de couteau sur toi. »

« Quoi ? Oh, les rats les ont rongées. »

« Les rats ? Pas possible, tu dois être– »

Shion balança un bout de corde vers Nezumi puis l'agita devant ses yeux.

« Regarde. Ils l'ont tous mâchouillé ensemble. Ca n'a pas pris longtemps. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Nezumi s'arrêtèrent sur le bout dentelé de la corde rongée avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

« Tu as un tel contrôle sur ces rats ? »

« Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas capable de faire ce genre de tours. Les rats l'ont fait d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont tous très gentils et intelligents » fit fièrement Shion.

« Gentils et intelligents, hein. Donc tes rats ont rongé les cordes que leur maître a attachées. Il a raison, ils _sont_ gentils et intelligents. Tu les as entraînés à être vraiment bien élevés, Sasori. »

L'homme – l'homme couleur de sable appelé Sasori – ne s'agita qu'un peu, et ne répondit pas. Cependant, l'ancien laissa échapper un court soupir.

« Assez de sarcasmes, Nezumi. C'est l'une des tes mauvaises habitudes. Il semblerait que tes tendances n'aient pas changées, même si physiquement tu as beaucoup grandi. C'est un problème, en effet. »

Il y avait de la chaleur, de la ténacité dans le ton de l'ancien. Il était comme un père de famille qui souriait, exaspéré, devant les bouffonneries de ses enfants. Sa voix rayonnait par la source de sa chaleur – l'amour.

Cet homme ressentait de la tendresse pour Nezumi.

Shion jeta un regard à l'ancien dans le palanquin. _C'est la première fois_, pensa-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un s'adresser paisiblement et avec chaleur à Nezumi.

Nezumi avait toujours été seul. Il avait toujours vécu seul. Il n'y avait jamais personne à ses côtés. Il ne laissait jamais personne l'approcher. Shion admirait Nezumi à sa manière, et il avait également été séduit pas sa ténacité, sa souplesse et sa beauté. Il voulait rester aux côtés de Nezumi. Ces sentiments existaient certainement en lui comme un fait immuable, toutefois, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il n'était pas certain du nom à donner ces sentiments.

Admiration, amitié, déférence, amour…

Mas ce qui émanait du vieux sur le palanquin se définissait comme étant de l'affection. Il était comme un parent qui donnait de l'affection à un enfant.

_Penser que Nezumi avait quelqu'un comme ça._

« Shion, » l'appela l'ancien.

« Oui. »

« Viens ici. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Attend, » Sasori s'avança et attrapa le bras de Shion. « Rou, ce garçon est dangereux. Il est maléfique. Tu ne peux pas le laisser t'approcher. »

« Maléfique– Ce garçon ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste un garçon. C'est un démon. Il va tout détruire. Je peux le voir. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas, Rou ? »

C'était difficile de ne pas se mettre en colère quand on en disait tant à son propos. Shion essaya de se débarrasser de la main qui tenait son bras. Les doigts de Sasori ne firent pas mine de bouger, et serrèrent même encore plus fort, choquant sa prise.

« Je ne vois pas de problème. Amène Shion ici. »

« Rou. »

« Je ne vois pas de problème. Bon ou mauvais, vertueux ou méchant, vérité ou mensonges… Ils sont tous similaires. Si similaires, en fait, qu'il est souvent difficile de les différencier. C'est pas, n'est-ce pas, Nezumi ? »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« C'est un garçon que tu as amené. Sûrement n'est-il pas entièrement mauvais, ni entièrement vertueux. Maintenant, Shion, viens, si tu veux bien. »

Les doigts s'écartèrent de son bras. Sasori recula de quelques pas, grognant tout bas. Ses membres couleur de sable se fondirent dans l'obscurité. Shion s'approcha doucement du palanquin. Plusieurs rats courraient autour ses pieds.

L'ancien avait les yeux noir clair. Ils nourrissaient une lumière scintillante alors qu'il regardait Shion sans broncher.

_Cet homme…_

Shion sentait que cet homme était plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Il avait compris – de son nom d' « ancien » et de la pâleur de ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage – qu'il était un homme d'un certain âge. Mais la force de la lumière dans ses yeux n'était pas celle d'une personne âgée.

Le vieux leva sa main. Elle était fine et pâle.

« Ta tête. »

« Pardon ? »

« Me laisseras-tu toucher tes cheveux ? Ils sont d'une couleur bien étrange. »

Shion s'accroupit, et baissa la tête en avant. L'ancien atteignit ses cheveux et passa gentiment sa main dedans en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires. Ca chatouillait un peu. Shion se sentait un peu penaud, il avait un peu l'impression de se faire caresser la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » dit l'ancien, avec une certaine lourdeur dans la voix. Sa voix était devenue rauque. Sa gentillesse avait disparu, il semblait à présent tendu.

« Pourquoi tes cheveux– »

« Ce n'est pas seulement ses cheveux. » Nezumi s'avança délibérément vers eux. « Shion, montre lui ton serpent rouge. »

« Hein ? Ah non. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Parce que je devrais enlever mes vêtements. Je ne veux pas me mettre nu devant tant de personnes. »

« Abruti. » Nezumi fit claquer sa langue. « De quel royaume êtes-_vous_, Princesse ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la mijaurée. Rapidos ! Montre-lui ce que tu as du endurer. »

Les doigts de Nezumi commencèrent à relever sa chemise. Shion recula précipitamment.

« C'est bon ! Je vais le faire moi-même. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me désaper. »

« Vraiment ? Je suis impressionné. Tu es digne de louanges. »

Les yeux de Nezumi n'étaient pas aussi plein d'entrains que sa voix. Ils étaient tendus et nets. Shion jeta sa chemise sur le côté, et fit un autre demi-pas vers l'ancien.

Le vieux inspira. Ses doigts tremblants retracèrent la bande écarlate qui marquait son torse.

« Ces… Ces cicatrices… »

Nezumi hocha du menton comme pour encourager Shion.

_Puis-je lui dire ?_

« Ces marques, pourquoi– » dit l'ancien. « Non, ça ne peut pas être… »

« Elles viennent d'une guêpe parasite. »

« Une guêpe parasite », répéta l'ancien.

« Elles se nourrissent d'humains. Elles les tuent finalement juste avant d'éclore. J'ai… Eté capable de survivre. Les résultats sont ces cicatrices, et mes cheveux blanchis. »

La bouche du vieux se déforma. Ses yeux, mis sur son visage parmi d'innombrables rides, brillaient d'une lumière anormale. Nezumi saisit l'épaule de Shion avec rudesse.

« Rou, No.6 va se désintégrer. Un jour, elle tombera en ruines, et pas seulement de l'extérieur, mais aussi à cause de ses propres forces, travaillant à l'intérieur d'elle-même. En voilà les premiers signes. »

« Une guêpe parasite qui choisit les humains comme hôtes… Je vois… Elles ont commencé à apparaître à l'intérieur de la ville. »

« Oui et, apparemment, ce n'est pas une soudaine coïncidence. Elles sont apparues sans que personne ne s'y attendre, même ceux qui tiennent les rênes à No.6 n'auraient pu le prévoir. Plusieurs citoyens sont morts dans d'étranges circonstances. Les autorités n'ont pas été capables de prévenir ce phénomène. Je ne les ai pas beaucoup vu essayer, aussi. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas idée de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils sont déjà. Ils sont devenus complaisants. »

« Complaisants… »

« Ils sont complaisants parce qu'ils pensent que le monde marche selon leurs plans. Ils sont suffisamment arrogants pour croire qu'ils sont les maîtres universels et omnipotents du jeu… Ils ont été aveuglés par leurs propres désillusions, et ne peuvent pas voir la vérité de la réalité. Ils perdent la vue à force de voir à travers une façade. »

Même si elle semblait passer au ras du sol, la voix de Nezumi atteignait les oreilles de ses limpides auditeurs. Dans l'obscurité, seule sa voix douce et puissante emplissait l'air.

« Les choses sont plutôt calmes dans la ville. Ils maintiennent toujours la paix et la routine quotidienne. Mais c'est comme une tasse remplie d'eau qui pourrait déborder à chaque seconde. Ils se maintiennent dans la balance, mais à peine. »

« Il suffirait qu'une personne la stimule un tant soit peu pour que tout s'effondre… C'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ca éclaterait. Ca détruirait la tasse et tout sortirait en bouillonnant. »

L'ancien murmura quelque chose tout bas. Puis il joignit ses doigts ensemble comme s'il priait.

« Raconte-nous tout, alors – Tout, depuis le début. »

Une paire d'yeux étincelants se fixèrent sur Shion.

**- FIN DU CHAPITRE -**


End file.
